princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
My Home is My Castle
My Home is My Castle (••••) :Requires Bubble Shield :Action: Extended, 1 minute/roll, threshold = Sanctuary + shield's Durability :Dice pool: Resolve + Crafts :Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower :Duration: 1 or more scenes The proverb says “An Englishman's home is his castle,” but sometimes a castle has to withstand a siege. The Noble activates this Charm on Consecrated ground to protect it from invasion, meditating at a symbol which sustains the Consecrated Condition. When she reaches the threshold, a translucent curtain rises from the boundary of the Consecrated ground, enclosing the area in a dome of hardened light. The dome's Structure equals the threshold of the Charm, and its Durability is the threshold minus the Sanctuary successes; it provides transparent cover against all attacks that pass through it. Once during a scene, the Noble may spend 1 Wisp as an instant action to sustain the dome for another scene. This does not repair any Structure lost to damage, but if someone has managed to punch holes in the dome the spent Wisp will close them. The Charm ends, and the dome vanishes, when it loses the last point of Structure, or the Noble doesn't spend a Wisp to sustain it. Upgrade: Hidden (Legno •••) Applying this upgrade moves the Charm's protection from the boundary of the Consecrated ground to the buildings on it. Any structure permanently attached to the area with the Consecrated Condition - no matter how indirectly - has its Durability increased by the amount the dome would have had (the threshold - the Sanctuary successes) and adds an equal number of Structure points. The extra Durability and Structure remain as long as the Noble sustains the Charm and the affected objects are still attached to the Consecrated ground. Upgrade: Garrisoned (Terra •••) :Modified by Commonalty The Noble names an organization when she activates the Charm, and applies the Commonalty modifier for that organization. Those members of the organization who stand in the Consecrated ground when the dome appears can walk through the barrier easily - it parts when they touch it, and closes when they walk away. Moreover, if any of these members has a pool of Wisps, he can spend Wisps to sustain the dome just as the Noble can, though the Charm can't be extended for more than one scene at a time (extra Wisps beyond the first in one scene have no effect.) The Noble may walk through the dome if, and only if, she belongs to the organization she named while making it. Upgrade: Enduring (Lacrima •••) :Cost: +2 Wisps :Duration: indefinite The Last Empress protects her people with enduring walls. By spending additional Wisps, the Noble causes the barrier to last until the Consecrated Condition supporting it ends. She also may (and should) cut passages through the barrier when making it, to let people enter and leave the area. Upgrade: Expedient (Tempesta •••) :Cost: +(Sanctuary rating) resistant lethal damage A Fury can put up an impenetrable shelter anywhere, even the enemy's home ground. If the Noble draws sigils of protection in her own blood around an area she wants to protect, she may activate the Charm to make a barrier around that area without Consecrating it. The Noble must bleed enough for 1 resistant lethal damage per dot in the area's Sanctuary rating to draw the sigils properly. Category:Charm Category:Shape Family Category:Shape 4 Category:Four-dot Charm